Them (OriginShipping)
by Korosai
Summary: A story about two people trying to get by, society and everything gets in their way. As they befriended each other in a cave, got separated once again and now can't bare to be without one another.


_**Author's Note**_

 _Heyo Reader-San! Lemme say "Welcome to'Them' The originshipping fanfic!" This fanfic has a very interesting plot planned out one of which I am quite proud off. After reading a few amazing stories I got inspired, so I decided to write this! I want to also say that this should be a day-to-day updated story, unless something has popped up and I can't write. I want to thank you for reading, now lemme explan the story for the necessary parts~_

 _So, in this story there is some writing that is in Italics (Much like now) and that IS A WHOLE OTHER LANGUAGE~ So through out the Delta Episode, it is mentioned that Mikuri (Wallace) is a decedent of the Sootopolian line, and it is also his trainer class when you battle him out front of the Sky Pillar entrance. Now it is mentioned that it is an ancient line, which would mean it is a form of nobility. In the Pokémon world it is known that if you were a Champion, Gym Leader or a member of the Elite 4 you are in fact important to your region, so if the Sootopolian line is still around, it must be important to the Hōen (Hoenn) region in some way. Now in Pokémon X and Y one of the Elites says "You there! Young Man / Lady! I have a question I must pose to you. Do you think Pokémon Battling can ever be worthy of being called an art?" Now this is interesting since art has always been called a language through creativity. Now this would mean that the nobility in the Pokémon world is expressed through a certain langauge, so if Pokémon battling is a form of langauge and nobility that would mean that another form of nobility, Sootopolian to be exact, would have their own langauge. So that is my logic. I apologise for the 300+ word rant._

 _Another thing I would like to mention is that this series will use the Japanese names for this series. So here is where you will be able to see the translations into the english series._

 _Steven Stone: Tsuwabuki Daigo_

 _Wallace: Mikuri_

 _Joseph Stone: Tsuwabuki Mukuge / President Tsuwabuki_

 _Mossdeep City: Tokusane City_

 _Sootopolis City: Rune City_

 _Hoenn: Hōen-chihō_

 _But in terms of the phrase "Sootopolian" I will still use that name_

 _So I hope you enjoy~_

Tokusane, while looking at it from afar, it doesn't seem like much. It has a Gym, PokèCentre, PokèMart and other things that you would expect from a city. Construction had recently been going on, which will soon lead to a new Space Centre in the near future. It is said that the Weather Institution is going to be teaming up with the centre when construction is all done. It was a fairly average city for Hōen, but it had a fairly high tourist destination percentage attached with it due to the city's style.

Up north of Tokusane, is a cave known for its various Shells and Salts that can only be found there. A young boy, who had a strong interest in Steel-Type Pokémon and various stones frequently visited Shoal Cave with his Uncle, whenever he could. The boy's uncle told him that if he collected four Shoal Sea shells and four Shoal Salts he would give him a prize. So the boy always went out with his uncle to the cave, and searched each day at high and low tides for the items his uncle asked of him.

The 10 year old went out with his uncle, like usual, in search of stones, shells and salts. The boy entered the cave like usual, the darkness covering his eyes with it's misty hands, the water grabbing onto his feet like always and allowing him to pass through the glass-like liquid. The tide was high, so he couldn't go anywhere without a Pokémon that knew the move surf, and thanks to the boy's uncle, he had one.

"Gyarados," His soft voice called out, as a dragon-like sea snake made its arrival in the water. "We will go exploring again today, alright?" The creature roared happily at the boy as he straightened out his back allowing the child to get on. The boy sat on the Pokémon's back, his hand rubbing over the blue scales attatched to the snake. The human and the Pokémon surfed over the smooth water, the boy spraying repel after repel in the air, avoiding the wild Zubats and Golbats that may try to swoop down on the two.

When the boy and his Gyarados reached land, the Pokémon let the child off and roared out happily once more as the boy called him back into the Pokéball.

"That is a nice Gyarados,"

Standing on a wooden bridge, just visible from where the young boy stood, was another child, a boy like him but seemed very different.

"He's not mine, he belongs to my uncle, anyway who are you? You shouldn't be here without supervision,"

"Then the same goes for you. You can call me Mikuri," The teal haired boy lifted himself up with the help of the rope that held the bridge together and was used to assure people didn't fall. Mikuri raised himself over the rope and jumped down onto the dry ground. "What about you?"

The nameless boy chuckled and put his hand out towards the other boy "Tsuwabuki Daigo, you can just call me Daigo though. No need for formalities,"

"I assume there is a need for formalities though, since you expect me to shake your hand," Mikuri giggled under his breath as the other boy pulled back his own hand.

"I apologise, it's a normal thing I have to do,"

"I would assume so, after all your name is 'Tsuwabuki',"

"What does my name have to do with anything?"

"Like President Tsuwabuki? Of Devon?"

"Oh. . ."

Daigo's line of eyesight stayed fixated on Mikuri, this boy obviously knew who he was now, so he was probably going to treat him differently due to his title.

"Well since I know who you are, and your family, why don't I tell you a bit about me," Mikuri seemed so sure of himself, his tone of voice, his posture, everything just yelled out 'I am right!'

"That would even things out I guess. . ."

"Good! Surely, since you are the son of President Tsuwabuki, that you would know Rune?" Daigo scoffed at the boy, he didn't just know of Rune, as far as he was concerned, Rune was essential for trades in Hōen-chihō, not to mention it held a high level resort there for tourists who managed to get in.

"Of course,"

"Well, I am a decedent of the Sootopolian line!" Daigo burst ito laughter as soon as he heard those lines, Mikuri? Of the Sootopolian line? He has got to be joking!

While Daigo was laughing uncontrollably at Mikuri, the boy of water walked up to the child and hit him on the back of the head with a wave of his hand. "Don't laugh! I am not some boy who cried 'Wolf!'," But the grey haired boy still continued to laugh at his newly found friend. "I-I can prove it!"

It took Daigo a while to calm down and stop himself from causing anymore awkwardness and potential danger for his father's company. If this boy wasn't lying, this conversation could turn the worst and consequently end all stock trades for Devon from Rune.

Now there was only silence. Just the echoing sound of waves crashing throughout the cave. Breaking the silence, Daigo spoke up "Go ahead then,"

Mikuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes, while Daigo stood there questioning this boy in his head.

" _My name is Rune Mikuri , I am of the Sootopolis line of heir,_ "

"That langauge Rune right?"

"Impressive huh Daigo-Chan?"

Daigo sighed at the newly created nickname for him 'Daigo-Chan' his smile was still plastered on his face though. "Well since you were telling the truth, I apologise for my ignorance Mikuri-kun,"

"All is forgiven," Mikuri smiled at his new friend, Daigo couldn't help but smile back.

The two sat down together and conversed about the various things they wanted to do in the future, Mikuri mentioned he wanted to be a contest coordinator, while Daigo mentioned that he wanted to go out and research stones and evolution throughout the world, not just Hōen-chihō.

The two sat in silence once more, the waves continued to echo. "Daigo-kun?" The boy was startled by the sudden sound of a human voice.

"What is it Mikuri-san?"

"Do you think we'll see each other again after today?"

 _Silence_

The water which covered the usual dusty ground became still, as if Mikuri had his way with the water and it bowed down to his very command. It was as if the water mimicking his emotions and was reflecting his own face through movement.

"I. . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . .Well?"

"I don't know,"

"I see,"

Another outbreak of silence washed over the room, Daigo swore he saw a small tear shed from Mikuri's eyes.

"I am sorry Mikuri-san, my father has arranged for me to go to the Ace Trainer school based in Rustboro in the mainland. So I am unsure if I will be able to see you again, especially since you live in Rune City,"

The water moved once more.

 _Splash_

 _Splash_

 _Splash_

 _Splash_

"Well, if destiny chooses so, we shall meet again right Daigo-Chan?" How he was happy again Daigo had no idea, but somehow Daigo felt warm inside that Mikuri was happy

"Right,"

Daigo heard a voice, a frail old voice calling his name, barely remembering that he was here with his uncle, he immediately called out "I am coming!" Annoyed the boy turned around once more to say good bye to Mikuri, but he was no longer there. It was like he dissapeared into thin air. But Daigo knew that wasn't the case when he heard the voice call out softly;

 _"For you are the land, I am the sea, nothing shall keep us apart. For we are meant to be,"_

 _ **◆ To be continued. . . ◆**_

 _ **Author's End Notes**_

 _Heyo Reader-San! Enjoy the first chapter? I promise these two will meet up, I am not sure if it's fluffy enough or not but I dunno about you, I was doing a bit of fangirling writing that last sentence. So these two were quite young, Daigo (Steven) being 10 and Mikuri (Wallace) being 12. I ended up wasting time on this chapter because I was digging around Sootopolis City in my copy of Alpha Sapphire and ended up crying a whole heap because if you have ever grown up with 3rd gen like I did, that theme makes you cry. It's so sweet and I love the piano version of it as well. Anyway moving on from my own tears._

 _So with Rune, the word Rune is quite mysterious in itself, it's an ancient word itself . Rune is an old version of English. So while Pokémon is Japanese, English is a completely different langauge to them. In fact having old English as the ancient langauge of Sootopolis is kinda ingenious. Good job Nintendo, I see what you did there._

 _So a headcanon for Mikuri is that he is very caring, as you can see the two have only known each other for 2 or 3 hours and yet Mikuri is like "WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN?!" So he is clingy and all over you and he is honestly a very caring person really._

 _Well that's it for today!_

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
